Desires Revealed revised
by Madam Diabolique
Summary: Since the game's end all Jenny wants is Julian back. But is she willing to play a game of the Shadow Men's choosing to do so?
1. Author's Notes

Author's notes: This is just to let all my readers know that the story is being completely revised. This won't affect the plot what-so-ever, so it's safe to read any chapters that haven't been revised....

That's about it. Hope you all enjoy **_Desires Revealed_**!


	2. and so it begins

Title: Desires Revealed (Part 1/?)   
Author: Erilo   
Email: Ladyhellcat666@aol.com  
Rating: 15/PG-13   
Based on: FG   
Spoilers: FG  
Disclaimers: Forbidden Games Trilogy along with Julian, Jenny, the Shadow Men   
and any other characters from the books mentioned belong to L. J. Smith.   
Angel belongs to me.  
Summary: Since the game's end all Jenny wants is Julian back. But is she   
willing to play a game of the Shadow Men's choice to do so?   
  
  
  
Desires Revealed (Part 1/?)   
  
Jenny lounged on the bench on her porch, staring idly at the gold band that   
clung to her ring finger. The very same ring that had once been a symbol of   
warped adoration now held a very special place in her heart. It was meant as a   
peace offering, given by Julian moments before his death. Jenny remembered, she   
had never forgotten. In giving her that ring he showed how much he had truly   
loved her. He saved her in the shadow world; he died for her, and then he set   
her free.   
  
_"You *can't* die." She had once stated in a matter of fact voice._

And it had been true until then. Julian couldn't die...until his name had been gouged   
out of the runestave.  
  
_"No, I'll dream another dream," he said. "I've made up so many things, I'll   
just go into one. I'll be part of it."_  
  
Jenny couldn't seem to shake the soul shattering memory. It haunted her while   
she slept; seeing Julian disappear as though he never existed. It woke her   
from countless slumbers, waves of nausea threatening to rise, cold sweat   
dripping, scorching hot pains in her belly and emptiness in her heart. It seemed to   
rattle around in her already-to-busy-mind; taking root.  
  
Dream another dream, she mused bitterly. Wish we could all do that.  
  
_"Look, what if -- someday -- somebody carved Julian's name back onto the   
runestave."_  
  
Michael's words echoed in her head. She smirked, the beginning of a plan   
forming.  
  
Jenny slowly rose to her feet and walked out to her car. This plan was   
perfect.  
  
"So perfect," she muttered jumping into her car and driving away.   
  
Jenny almost couldn't believe what she was about to do. What would her   
friends think? Dee and Audrey would probably blow their tops. Michael and Summer   
would think she finally lost it. Zach -- well Zachary would probably just think   
she was nuts, too. And Tom -- she didn't really **want **to imagine how Tom   
would take it. He already thought she was a lost cause since before he left for   
Notre' Dame.  
  
She had changed a lot in the three years since Julian demise. Jenny no longer   
dressed in the long flowing skirts just because Tom liked them so well. Now   
it was all about her. She wore what she wanted, when she wanted though lately   
her clothing of choice teetered more towards gothic. Her whole demeanor   
changed. She was no longer Tom's welcome mat; the docile little girlfriend that did   
everything his way. Jenny was her own person, with her own opinions, who could   
make her own choices. She was obstinate and she **loved** it. If it was one   
thing that Julian had taught her while in the games, it was that the world had   
teeth and claws and it would eat you alive, if you couldn't survive. And to   
cement the 'new Jenny' she'd dumped Tom months after the last game.  
  
Julian had been right, she could do better than Tommy. Jenny found that out   
after the games when she and Tom couldn't seem to stay in the same room for   
more than five minutes without fighting over the ring that Julian had given her.   
She had been at her wits end. So, on the day that Tom was supposed to be going   
off to college, she ended the relationship and in the end they were both   
happy.   
  
Dee, Zach, Summer, Audrey and Michael left for their prospective colleges,   
too but not her, she still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life and   
she didn't think she would be having any revelations in the near future. For   
now she was content with working at the animal shelter like she'd been doing all   
along.  
  
Jenny stopped the car and climbed out, stopping to surveying herself in a   
store window.   
  
She looked every bit the ice princess the she had envisioned herself to be,   
all those years ago with Julian, in the games. The black that she wore set off   
her golden skin perfectly. Her hair was loose and wild, whipping around in a   
late afternoon breeze and her eyes, they had changed the most, gone was the   
sweet light in them. Now they reflected a fast growing fire that threatened to   
engulf her.   
  
She gave one last fleeting glance at her mirror image. This was who she was   
now and there was no turning back -- not that she'd want too. Jenny moved down   
the street until she came to her final destination, the only Wicca shop in the   
whole town.  
  
Jenny walked into the shop and found a slight red-haired girl behind the from   
counter.  
  
The red-haired girl spoke politely, "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"Hi," she paused. "I was wondering would you happen to carry runstaves?"  
  
The smile never wavered, "Yes, You're in luck we just got a large shipment in   
from Norway. They're all in the back. How many would you like?"  
  
"One would be great."   
  
Jenny leaned against the counter as she disappeared.  
  
_Hmm...Norwegian folklore must be more of a trend then I thought. _She was   
expecting one or two weird looks but the clerk's expression never changed.  
  
"Don't think me rude for asking but what do you need this for?" She asked   
reappeared carrying an exact duplicate of the stave in all of her grandfather's   
books. It look timeless, as if it came from another world. It was eerie how   
much it resembled the stave from the Shadow World. _They sure do go for   
authenticity don't they?  
_  
"Well," Jenny said motioning her closer. " I'm going to use this to bring   
back a shadow man." She grinned enjoying the shock on the clerks face.  
  
"Shadow man? But you can't--" Jenny cut her off.  
  
"Yes I can. So be a sweetheart and get this stuff for me," she handed her a   
list. "and then I'll be on my way."  
  
"Certainly." The other girl sighed walking away and Jenny could have sworn she   
mumbled something along the way. It sounded oddly like...they'll eat you   
alive.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  



	3. Chapter 2

~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
Jenny drove to the nearest abandoned warehouse. She couldn't do the summoning spell at her home, as it was she wasn't even sure that this would work, but if it did it was sure to cause a lot of damage and Jenny didn't want to have to clean it up. She stopped the car and grabbed the supplies. Soon very soon she would have Julian back. Shivers ran up her spine at the very thought.   
  
Jenny prepared every thing for the summoning and positioned herself in the middle of the protection circle that she had made. She placed the runestave directly in front of herself and began reciting the incantation:  
  
"Hear my plea,   
Hear my call,  
I call to the void,  
to achieve this spell,  
To raise again.  
I beacon thee to give me   
power as I carve these words."  
  
Jenny reached down and began carving Julian's name into the runestave. Jera, then Ehwaz, Lagus, Isa, Ansuz, and finally Naudhiz. She found it hard to believe that these letters true held the answers to bringing Julian back but right about now Jenny would try anything.  
  
Jenny stood running a blade across the meaty part of her thumb. Jenny traced the carvings with her blood speaking the name of each rune as she went along, "Jera, Ehwaz, Lagus, Isa, Ansuz." She took a deep breath before shouting the last run. " Naudhiz!"  
  
Jeeny watched as a the runestave began to glow an impossible blue, so bright she had to cover her eyes from it. Jenny grinned wickedly as the stave renched itself from her grasp as flew across the warehouse, crashing to the ground with a dull thud. She glowing began to dim. Jenny walked over to the runestave disappointment dampening her features. She bent down to pick it up as one last blast of blue light erupted from the stave sending her crashing into a nearby brick was. As Jenny began to lose consciousness she dared one last fleeting glance at the blinding blue light to find a figure forming in the mist of it. Jenny smiled as darkness enveloped her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 3

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
(Thanx for reveiwing my story guys!!)  
  
Jenny groaned slightly as she began to become aware of her surroundings again. Her head was pounding from the blast that she had received. Jenny's heart stopped as warm hands began to shake her. She suddenly bolted upright sending waves of nausea cascading through her. Jenny ignored all this though focusing on the person now hovering over her. She gasped in shock at what she saw, it wasn't Julian that stood before her by no means. However he, whoever HE was looked like Julian, but like a warped version. As if Julian himself wasn't already warped, Jenny mused. Instead of having frost white hair, he had coal black hair, and instead of having electric blue eyes he had eyes so deep a green that Jenny could have fallen in and never found her way out again. Other then those few things though he could have been Julian's twin.   
  
Jenny started hard at this mirror man and she sudden realization filled her. Julian was the only shadow man left who still looked remotely human. She shook her head. Ohmigod, I just created a shadow man. What the hell have I done?  
  
Jenny cringed afraid of what this new shadow man was capable of. Jenny's fear seemed to satisfy him. She could tell that this shadow man was different from the other shadowmen, even different from Julian. Because this shadow man had absolutely no love in him but unlike the other shadow men she sensed he didn't just want to torture the soul for eternity he wanted the hole package. Well, Jenny what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?  
  
Jenny climbed to her feet as this newcomer stepped towards her. She didn't know what he wanted but she had an idea and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all.  
  
He smiled revealing a row of pearly white teeth, "Don't be afraid." Pause. "Well, not yet anyway."  
  
"Who are you?" Jenny asked stumbling over each word as her whole being screamed don't hurt me.  
  
Another smile darkened his features, "Now why would I want to go and do that for?"  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I don't know Jenny," Long pause. " You brought me here." He said gruffly. "Why don't you tell me."  
  
She opened her mouth then closed it again, fear clamping her mouth shut.  
  
"Okay seeings how you seem to be scared speechless, how 'bout I introduce myself. I'm Angel. Now Jenny how about telling me why I'm here."  
  
Jenny couldn't believe this all she had succeeding in doing was exchanging on shadow man for another. She shook her head at her complete misfortune. How the hell do I get myself out of this?...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Jenny's thoughts wandered to Julian as she stared at his carbon copy. Other then his hair color and eye color, he was a dead ringer for Julian. Eerily so.  
  
"I didn't bring you here on purpose. I was trying to bring back another shadow man."  
  
Angel tilted his head to on side charcoal hair falling in his eyes, " Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. Did it ever occur to you that you'd need this other shadow man's runestave? Instead of buying some knock off imitation." A knowing smile marred his features.  
  
"Well, it brought you here, didn't it?" Jenny resorted heatedly.  
  
"You do have a point. "Angel said to her, eyes twinkling with unknown mischief.  
  
"Okay, now that I have 'summoned' you what are you planning on doing to me?" Jenny said slowly edging towards the runestave.  
  
"Nothing Jenny. You summoned me. I am yours to command. And as my first act of obedience I'd like to help you get...," He gestured vaguely.  
  
"Julian. His name is Julian." She supplied edging closer. In another step or two she'd be able to reach it.  
  
"As I was saying I'd like to help you get this Julian back."  
  
"But how would we do ---" Jenny trailed off as realization struck her. "You want to go to the shadow world?"  
  
"That was the general idea, yes."  
  
Angel grinned sardonically as Jenny glared at him.  
  
"I am not going back their with you."  
  
"As opposed to going by yourself, with no protection, against the other shadow men." He sent a disapproving glance her way. "Stupid Jenny, really stupid."  
  
Jenny crossed her arms over her chest, "How the hell do you know my name anyway?"  
  
"How could I not, your blood created me, brought me into existence. I know everything their is to know about you, Jenny Thorton."  
  
"Well, isn't that endearing, and if I were to decide to go along with this plan of yours...?"  
  
Angel smiled and walked over to the runestave. He held it by the tip of the flat branch and moved it away from him an expression of disdain on his beautiful face. Angel's emerald green eyes lit up as if by an inner light and the runestave disappeared before jenny knew what had happened. Smoke wafted from his fingers seemingly from nowhere. "Now, with that out of the way we can get to business."  
  
Jenny swore under her breath silently chiding herself for having let him get his hands on the runstave.  
  
"If you go along with this plan, we, you and I, go to the shadow world and exchange a game for Julian's life. But the shadow men would never agree to just you as a pawn in the game, so we give them Julian too."  
  
"But all the shadow men can do to Julian is carve his name out of the runestave. They can't punish him. He would be a shadow man feeling no pain. What fun would having an untorturable victim be?"  
  
"Well, if we bargained in, Julian giving up his ---, " Angel stopped as if looking for the perfect word.  
  
"Shadowiness, " Jenny supplied.  
  
"Yes --shadowiness-- then the shadow men would not be able to resist. You of course win, with my help, and you and Julian can live happily ever after. "  
  
Jenny eyed Angel suspiciously, "Oh and what do you get out of the bargain?"  
  
Angel stared at her innocently one perfect eyebrow arched artistically ," All I want is my freedom, and of course to stay here in Midgard."  
  
Jenny stared at Angel. If she let him stay on earth what kind of havoc would he reek? His eyes seemed to reflect a horror worse then death. She knew that if she let him stay he'd be worse then the other shadow men, he'd have no boundaries, no limits. What it really came down to was, was Julian really that important to her that she'd be willing to unleash Angel on this world?  
  
Jenny hesitated for only a fraction of a second, "Okay you have a deal. I get Julian and you get to stay here."  
  
"Good. Well, we'd better get moving." He walked to the warehouse door and turned almost as an after thought. "You might want to bring food though, we might be their for a while."   
  
Jenny followed Angel out of the abandoned warehouse.  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"Why? Why not just do that shadow thing you guys do. You know POOF." Jenny said snapping her fingers.  
  
Angel groaned and took a sidelong look at Jenny through dark lashes. "That is nothing but a cheap parlor trick to scare the kiddies. Besides, " he paused eying the Jag. "I prefer to travel in style."  
  
"Keys," he said holding out his hand.  
  
"What?" She stared, dumbfounded, as Angel took the car keys from her and jumped into the driver's seat, starting the engine. Jenny rolled her eyes heavenward.   
  
I had to go and create a shadow man that had a thing for expensive cars, she thought shaking her head.  
  
Jenny stared up towards the horizon as dawn broke an impossible blue radiating seemingly from nowhere. She pushed back tears and stared out the window as Angel pulled out onto the highway. I'm coming for you Julian. She suddenly remembered the story that Aba had once told. her and her freinds. I'm coming for you even if I have to kill Iblis himself to do it...  
  
Disclaimers: Okay so fair I have not done any disclaimers, just thought about it and I really don't want to be sued by L. J. Smith for not adding it ~_*. So here it goes : All Forbidden Games characters belong to L. J. Smith and and Angel the new hunk of the shadow world belongs to me. Boy am I glad too. .: Grins wickedly and begins writing a fan fic were she gets both Angel and Julian:. 


	6. Chapter 5

insane: You do have me their insane. ::grins wickedly:: or do you?!?!?!?!?!!!!?!???!?  
With out ruining the whole plot for every on I can honestly say that, that was Julian's name Jenny carved on the runestave but looks can be deceiving. I hope I didn't just confuse you ::smiles sheepishly:: I do that to alot of people.  
  
Thanks for the comments guys: Claudia632, Moth, werepanther, Snow and insane.   
  
  
~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
Jenny walked through the door to the shadow world, Angel not far ahead of her. Her mind wondered wildly, as promises of Julian filled her. She was scared sure, but she was also beyond caring about it. She had survived the ultimate fear and lived to tell about it. She, Jenny Thorton, had stood up to the shadowmen and lived to tell about it.   
  
But you didn't do it alone, Julian was their and not to mention your friends, the voice of reason piped in.  
  
Yeah, well, now I have Angel, she thought back angrily.  
  
What makes you think that Angel will be enough to keep the shadowmen from taking you, Julian couldn't.  
  
Jenny didn't have a rational answer, instead she sped up and grabbed a hold of the denim jacket he wore.  
  
Angel turned a wicked grin charmed his sculpted features, and winked, "You might want to save that for your precious Julian, " A pause. "I mean don't get me wrong, if you feel the need to show you immense gratitude, why would I try to stop you, though, I don't think he would like it, " He turned and began walking again.  
  
"You arrogant, Bastard." Jenny sneered and dropped her hand.  
  
Angel made a tsk tsk sound, "Watch it Jenny, especially when I'm the only thing that stands between you and a dark ominous cave, of which you wouldn't want to get stuck in by yourself."  
  
"True," Jenny said smiling. "But remember shadowboy, you had to be invited to Midgard by a human. So if your thinking about dumping me somewhere, think again, because I'm the only ticket you have to my world."  
  
Angel turned, emerald fire in his eyes, "True enough, but remember we have a deal, and while I would *love* to stay in Midgard, I have no problem staying right here torturing insolent idiots like you." Dark lashes came down like curtains, hiding smoldering green eyes from her.  
  
Jenny smartly decided to stay quiet, she remembered from Julian that a shadowman could, should be pushed only but so far. She, however would refuse to give in to him. Jenny pushed past him, taking a flashlight out of her overly packed camping bag. She flicked it on and began walking again, all the while, flashlight combing every inch of the cave they now inhabited. Jenny wasn't sure but she didn't think that she liked Angel all that much. He reminded her to much of Julian before he changed, a ticking timebomb waiting to explode. That Julian had been insane and strangly seductive and very, very dangerous. And she sure as hell didn't need a repeat of Julian. She grinned smuggly as she heard his foot steps behind her. Jenny turned and was supprised when her foot caught on a big rock. She felt her self pitch forward and stop suddenly as someone, Angel, stopped her from falling to the ground. She stared into slanted green cat eyes unable to move or even breath. She knew she shouldn't fell this way. After all, not moments before she couldn't stand him and know...and know they were both millimeters apart, and she couldn't tare her eyes away from his. Right now she wasn't to sure she wanted to either. And the thing that bothered her was that Julian was the farthest thing from her mind. Shock registered at what she had just thought, she couldn't do this, not to Julian, not now, her life was already to confusing without adding another shadowman to the mix. But they were so close and his lips were so inviting, after all, his resemblance to Julian was far from being ignored...  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading guys. Comments and review are greatly appreciated. And remember comments keep me writing.  
Eb 


	7. Chapter 6

~*~Chapter~*~  
  
Jenny pushed Angel away determined to show nothing of how she really felt. She was here to free, Julian, the one of which she had and did crave, want, love enough to go to this God forsaken place. She couldn't allow herself to be seduced by yet another shadowman. Especially one that she had just made the devils pact with. Jenny slowly detached herself from Angel and picked up the flashlight that she had dropped.   
  
"Exactly how far do we have to go into the cave before you summon the other shadowmen." She ventured, walls of ice forming around her mind.  
  
Jenny thought she saw a flicker of something in his eyes when he lifted his eyes to meet hers, but then as quickly as it had come it vanished, leaving Jenny to think it hadn't been their at all.  
"I could summon them whenever I want to, but the fact of the matter is we need not worry because their already her." Amusement danced in his emerald eyes. "I was a little *destracted* before and didn't notice, but now, yes, can't you *feel* them?"  
  
Sudden panic filled Jenny. Yes, she could feel them, she'd have to be incredibly stupid not to be able to. Great destructive power emanated from them. She heart sank when she saw a familiar shriveled fetus scurry towards her. Jenny heard it laugh obscenely as it looked her up and down, "Can we take you? We can carry you."  
  
Jenny back up until she bumped into Angel, who seem anything but worried, "Don't worry Jenny, they can't touch you remember I brought you here. Your not their prey anymore, Julian took care of that." Angel gave her a slight nug forward.   
  
The fetus scurried away into the darkness as another shadowman stepped forward out of the nothingness. This was the one Jenny remembered all to well, his voice was oddly beautiful not reflecting the hideous crocodile eyes that popped out at her, "You have come again, you must know we could take you now, enjoy you. You would be powerless to stop us."  
  
Jenny decided to ignore the way of fear that threatened to engulf her and spoke firmly, "I came because I want Julian back."  
  
"We do not bargain with our prey. Come we will take you with us. If you come willingly we will be gentle."  
  
Jenny looked at the crocodile eyes shadowman, disbelief shining in her eyes, "Gentle, I'm positive you wouldn't know what the word meant. The only thing you know about is the best way to rip an unwilling soul from its body. Tell me have you had any prey since my grandfather, P.C. and Slug." Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and glared furiously at the shadowman.  
  
Its only answer was a sadistic smile that seemed to do little to comfort Jenny in anyway as countless pairs of luminous eyes became to come from the darkness. They wanted their prey and Jenny could do nothing to sate their appetite as she was enveloped in a smoky mist... 


	8. Chapter 7

Thanx for all the great comments guys and thanks for all the encouragement in updating.  
Don't worry the next part will be up in no time. ^-^  
  
~*~ Chapter 7~*~  
  
Jenny couldn't breath whatever that smoky mist was it was stopping her from breathing! She didn't want to die this way, in this place. She had been a fool to think that she could ever have come to the devils playground and strike up a bargain. When all was said and done that's what they were devils; They could lore you into a place of brimstone and hellfire and steal you soul while you watched. Jenny wished that she hadn't have made the shadowmen angry. Angry...That's what she had noticed the first time. Julian had said that the shadowmen had no emotions but he was wrong they had at least one emotion and anger was sure as hell one of them. And sadistic joy is another, she thought as she dropped to her knees. Jenny was close to blacking out when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her from the mist. She fell to the ground and peered up at her savior.   
  
"It's about time. What took you so long anyway?" She said climbing to her feet and swatted at the legs of her pants to dust them off.  
  
"Just wanted to make you sweat a little." Angel said chidingly. "Remember what I said though they can't touch you."  
  
Jenny scowled, "'Can't touch me' that sure as hell felt like touching to me."  
  
"No, that was just some mist. They just want to scare you. But they can't kill you."  
  
"Scare me, sure." She scratched her forehead and took a step forward, shaken but not willing to give up. "I'm sure that we can come to some type of agreement. You give me back Julian, make him human, and in exchange Julian, Angel, and I will play any game of your choosing. If we win I get to take Julian with me but if we loose we will give up our soils to you willingly."  
  
Another shadowman appeared, red eyes narrowed into slits and gorilla hands intertwined. "When we win, we get to keep you, savor you? All of you?"  
  
She couldn't believe what she was doing. "*If* you win, yes, all of us."  
  
"Good, then we will play along with this little *game* and when you are our we will savor you, enjoy you, for a very long time." He smiled revealing blunt tusk-like canine teeth. "Remember you had your chance to run now our appetite for carnage will be satisfied."  
  
With that the shadowman dissolved into the dark shadows and Jenny looked around, confused. "Angel?"  
  
"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Where is Julian? They promised they'd give him back. Where the hell is -" She stopped hearing a distant rumbling sound. It seemed to be getting closer by the second.  
  
"Do you here that Angel?" She whispered frantically.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately."  
  
Jenny looked up at the rocky ceiling and was suppressed when it wasn't their. It was replaced with an electric blue vortex. Her eyes widened as something came through the vortex falling on top of her. Jenny stared as two fathomlessly blue eyes stared back at her. She heard Angel's throaty chuckle behind her, "Let the games begin!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~  
Jenny couldn't believe what she was seeing. For once the shadowmen had kept their promise. She stared into the blue eyes that she had come to crave over the years. She slowly reached out and pushed back a tendril of hair from Julian's face, she was close to tears and she didn't even know why.  
  
"J-Julian is it breally/b you?" Her voice shook slightly.  
  
Julian nodded his head slightly not believing his eyes. That's all he trusted himself to do. The only saving grace of him being wiped out of existence was knowing that Jenny was safe and far away from the shadow world...  
  
He got up and dusted himself off pulling Jenny to her feet as well, "Jenny-" He broke off as Jenny burst into tears and jumped on him. They both fell to the ground, yet again, with Jenny hugging him furiously tight.  
  
"Jenny," his voice came out muffled because jenny had her arms wrapped around his head. He pushed her back a little to look into her tear stained face.  
  
"Julian, I'm so glad we got you back. I've missed you so mush." She sniffled as more tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"We?"   
  
"Yes, Jenny and I ." Angel answered as he crouched next to them.   
  
Julian looked back and forth between Jenny and the other shadowman. He didn't like the looks of this not one bit and he was starting to wonder why he was feeling so out of control of his body. But first things first, "And who might bI/b be?"  
  
Angel raised and eyebrow and explained, "bI/b am Angel. Your beloved Jenny created me."  
  
From the look on Julian's face Jenny figured it was time to brake up this little testosterone fight, after all he wasn't a shadowman anymore, "Julian, Angel only told you half the story. I created him by accident, trying to bring you back. It didn't work, as you can see. I must have mixed up some of the runes or something."  
  
"Oh," Angel said flippantly. "I must have forgotten that part."  
  
"Yeah, well, I remembered it for you. But we can't stay her and argue, as much as that would please me, we have a game to play."   
  
A soon as the words excepted Jenny's mouth she felt a slight shaking start. She could feel it, like something large was coming. Something large and deadly and Jenny certainly didn't want to be in the path of what ever was coming. She turned to Julian and Angel, the looks that they kept shooting each other told Jenny that they were having the same exact thoughts as she was having. What ever was coming was big, really big and it was coming straight for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thanks for all you guys that reviewed: Anonomous (Didn't leave a name, iluvbadboys1313, Serena, Dragon Fire, and Drkstorm. Thankz for baring with me guys. I know, I know the chapters are a tad bit on the short side but this one is longer and from now one the chapters will get longer as the story picks up.  
  
Also I am looking for a beta reader, any body or bodies want the job contact me at Jackiegirl5485@aol.com. On with the story...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Shit! Shit! Shit!  
  
Jenny silently repeated over and over again. She remembered her thoughts from moments before. She was right whatever was coming was big really big. But what the fuck was coming? That was the question. Leave it to the shadowmen to screw her over, when things had just started to go right-well almost right for her. She had Julian back, that was all that mattered. But now she had to worry about winning this stupid game as well. Damn Angel, this was all his fault, every last bit. But, Jenny through back mentally, you did follow him didn't you, right into the fire.  
  
"Like a sheep to the slaughter, like a sheep to the slaughter." She shook her head in self disgust.  
  
"Jenny, now is not the time to be talking to yourself." She heard from right next to her. Jenny turned to Julian and scowled. As far as she was concerned he was walking on a thin rope himself. She had come all this way to help free him and he showed his gratefulness by getting into a testosterone fight with Angel. She'd have though that Julian was more grown up than that. Jenny let out a grunt. Julian grown up, when cows fly and pigs eat with forks! She couldn't believe that she had actually said that. Julian grown up, what next Angel a saint. That was even more absurd. But Jenny wasn't the only one left out, she was far from the person she had been when Julian had died. In her own opinion she was no longer Jenny the saint, she wasn't as bad as Angel but give it a few years and she might be. Jenny scarcely noticed that Julian was talking to her, she could see his lips moving but she wasn't all that interested in what he was saying.  
  
"Did you here me Jenny?" Julian said putting his face close to hers. Luminous blue eyes filled her vision.  
  
"What?" She was really starting to loss patients with him, very quickly.  
  
"I said, 'Did you here, me?'" He said snidely, throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, if you had been listening you would have noticed that we have been waiting for that, " he made wild gestures with his arms looking for the right word. "that noise, to get here, for 3 minutes now. I don't think it's coming. I think that It was the shadowmen playing with us." Julian finished as leaned against a wall in the cave, a glint of smugness flashing in his electrifies eyes.  
  
"What?!" Jenny said dumbfounded. "They were playing with us, but -" She stopped herself, she was about to ask why they would do such a thing but she knew why. Julian had done the same thing to her and her friends the last time they were here, played with them. The shadowmen probably thought that they had the whole thing under control and they were going to prolong the torture until they tired of it. Not this time though, this time they had Angel. The shadowmen couldn't do anything to him, after all he himself was one oof them and he had control over his own runstave. Jenny jumped once and pumped her fists in the air. Yeah, they had Angel, their was no way that they could loss now. No way in hell!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" They said in identically nasty voices looking her way.  
  
Jenny looked over towards Angel and grinned, "Because, dear Angel," she began ignoring the snide looks Julian was shooting her way. "With you their is no way we can loss, you see? You can just wiggle your nose, wave your finger or do whatever it is that you shadow guys do and get us out of here." Julian turned sharply throwing her a questioning glance, which Jenny returned with a slight shrug and turned her attention once again to Angel. "I mean you have control of your own runestave," she stated running of the reasons on her fingers. "I made you so you can't be held by their laws.-"  
  
Angel interrupted her, as a his lips quirked into a grin, "That is where you are wrong my dear Jenny. It is true that I was created by you, albeit by accident, but I am still held to the laws of the shadow world. As soon as I stepped into this world I became held by their laws."  
  
Jenny glanced at Julian for conformation and when he only nodded she felt her stomach drop out from under her. "Oh God we are fucked." She whispered to herself. She wished that Angel had told her this earlier.  
  
"Angel," she said through clenched teeth. "Why the hell did you wait 'til now to tell me?"  
  
The look he gave her told her everything she needed to know. He was fucking with her, pure and simple. But he wouldn't have been Angel without a little mind fuck now and then, would he? God, he was worse them Julian. At least he was head over heels for her. She shook her head and looked as him. "Okay genius, so what do we do now?"  
  
"We do exactly what I planned for us to do. We play the game. It was you that got all gung-ho and all. I never said that I could pouf us out of here. You thought that up all by yourself," he finished crossing his hands and placing them behind his back. Angel began walking down, deeper into the cave. "Well, I guess we can get moving if their are no objections. Speak now or forever hold your peace." She received silence. "Well, I guess that means that your ready to go, kiddies. Come on, the shadow express is leaving, cho-cho."  
  
Behind his Jenny and Julian shared a look, and both shrugged. Hey it was better that staying where they were waiting forever for the noise to catch up with them...if it ever did. Jenny walked directly behind Angel, while Julian pulled up the rear. She rolled her eyes heavenward when Angel began to whistle to himself. "Are you always this infuriating or do you work really hard at it." She heard Julian say from behind her.  
  
"No, it just comes naturally to me." She watched as he cocked his head to the side as if in thought. "But I guess that's about as natural as you can get when your a shadowman. Oh well, I just gotta be me!" He said in a singsong voice causing Jenny to roll her eyes again and Julian to snort in disgust. If she hadn't been in this situation she might have thought Angels bantering, cute, even funny but now it was just disturbing as hell. Maybe he'll stop when this game actually gets started, whenever that was going to be. Jenny was a fighter when it came to the shadowmen but waiting was a totally different thing all together, and it was driving her mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Angel's insesent bantering make Jenny go mad? Why didn't Angel tell Jenny about the shadow laws before? While I ever stop talking to myself? All this and more in the next chapter of Desires Revealed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Chapter 10

****

Author's Notes: Thanxz for reviewing Dragon Fire. Hope ya like this chapter!

**__**

Chapter 10

Jenny's feet were killing her, they had been walking for what seemed like hours, and still no clues as to what this game was about. She didn't think that they would be playing any of the games that Jenny and her friends had been forced to play. No that wasn't their style. They didn't do repeat preformances, that way their would be no chance in hell that they could win. Not that the past games would have been any easier the second time around. And now they were dealing with the real deal, not some love sick shadowman. No, not at all. They were dealing with demons of the truest form. The kind that didn't hide behind human fasades, but the kind that were wolfs in wolfs clothing. Jenny wasn't sure how they would fair up to that. She was gonna try, though after all her life depended on it. Not just your life, she corrected herself. You soul.

Jenny gave a humorless snort and for the hundredth time moved the flaashlight around the caverns. 

"God, I wish they'd get on with this stupid game. I can't take this waiting anymore." She mumbled to herself.

"You can't take it anymore," Julian began from behind her. "This is the first time that I actually had to participate in on of these little games before. I'll tell you one thing, like being the one in control of the game a hell of a lot better.

"Will the two of you shut up back there. You both are driving me crazy."

Angel muttered from the front 

"Sorry!" They both said in unison.

They began walking in silence when something caught Jenny's eye," Stop guy, wait!. I thing I see something." She crouched down and moved closer to what she had seen. Jenny shinned the flashlight and she was it again a little twinkle. She slowly moved the flashlight along the wall until she found what she was looking for, a little statue of a gargoyle was inbedded in the rock. It was a strainge little thing made out of what seened to be Iron. Bingo, we have a clue. But what was it suppose to mean.

Jenny sat back on her heels as Julian and Angel bent down and did the same, "What the hell is this suppose to mean?" She asked looking from Julian to Angel and back again. 

Julian stared intently as the little gargoyle for a moment and then snapped his fingers. It was so simple. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. They had been wandereing in this claustrophobic nightmare for hours. That was their first clue. The perfect first clue, hidden in plain sight. They sure were sneaky bastards. He'd give them that. After all he had been one of thoughs sneaky bastards before hadn't he?

"Okay, earth to Julian. What was that little finger snap for?" Jenny asked raising one eyebrow slightly. She hope he wasn't lossing it. It wouldn't do to have another pysco on her hands, Angel was more that enough.

"You, um, feeling okay?"

Jenny watched as Julian leaned forward and pushed the head of the gargoyle down. The three of them jumped back as the wall slid to one side, a hall stood on the other side. It looked similar to the halls that you would kind in a dungeon or a labirinth.

"How'd you know to do that?" 

"Simple. This whole little cave walk-o-ton was the first clue. Walking forever and not finding our way. It just kind of clicked. I'm surprised wonderboy over their didn't figure it out!" He said with smugley

Angel regarded him with a look that would have made a 50 ton elephant cower before him. Julian returned his with a glare of his own. Jenny shook her head and walked through the passage way. 

"You guys can beat the crap out of each other for all I care, but I will be continuing this game." She said without turning around and was rewarded with grunts and the sound of footsteps behind her. Jenny smiled an continued walking. This was going to be a long game...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On with the questions. Will Angel and Julian ever get along? Will they both drive Jenny made? Will the shadowmen ever stop playing game.All this and more in the next chapter of Desires Revealed...

Dont forget to Review!!!!!

ChEcK OuT my sites: Eccentricity: http://www.angelfie.com/ego/mroningequinnox

and Hot Boys: http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
It had been an hour since Julian had made his little revolation. Jenny, Julian and Angel had been walking around in circles for that Long too. Jenny was so close from killing both of them It wasn't even funny. Everytime Angel would say that they should go right, Julian would say left. Everytime Julian would say up Angel would say down. She figured that the shadowmen were probably somewhere laughing at the lot of them right now. She wouldn't have put it past them. There had to be some way to get out of their current situation.  
  
Jenny shook her head and turned to Julian, "Don't have anymore bright ideas huh?"  
  
"If I did, I think I would have shared them by now." he scowled.  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued walking. Yup, when this was all over and by some mirical they won this game, Jenny was going to kill them. Jenny stopped and leaned against a cinderblock wall.  
  
"Look guys, we hae been wandering, aimlessy I might add, around this labyrinth, and we haven't found one clue. I think we need to stop and re..." Jenny trialed off as Angel held up a hand to silence her. He moved to a wall hearest him and put his hand face down one the wall. Angel could feel vibration coming from behind this. He could hear it too. It was like the noise that they had incountered earlier. Only this time, Angel suddenly realized, the noise was following them. It had been following them since before they had found the labyrinth. Maybe, they didn't 'find' the labyrinth. Maybe, they had been in the labyrinth all that time and the shadowmen didn't want them to know it. If he remembered correctly, guardians or whatever they were called, lived in labyrinths. They kept people away. Damn, if he was right they were all in deep shit right now.  
  
Angel turned to the other two, "We're being followed. Something is following us, and it has been for awhile now."  
  
Jenny's eyes widdened in shock, while Julian only nodded, as if he already knew what was going on.  
  
She moved the flashlight from one end of the labyrinth to the other. The torched surved as some light but as far as Jenny was concerned, right now she couldn't possibly have enough light.  
  
"We need to keep moving--" Jenny began but was cut off by an growl that seemed to ecoh throughout the labyrith...  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" That was the last thing any of them heard before every single torch began to simultaniously blow out leaving them all in total darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Okay, I am in the middle of a massive WRITER'S BLOCK with thins story, if any body can give me any Ideas I will be eternally greatful. Also I am looking for a beta reader, any body or bodies want the job contact me at Jackiegirl5485@aol.com.  
  
On with the questions. What the hell was that noise and what did it come from?!.All this and more in the next chapter of Desires Revealed...  
  
Dont forget to Review!!!!!  
  
ChEcK OuT my sites: Eccentricity: http://www.angelfie.com/ego/mroningequinnox and Hot Boys: http://www.angelfire.com/space/hotboys  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

Jenny silently prayed as the growling grew closer. She could hear as the shuffling of whatever had been following them came nearer. She could only imagine what was going to happen to them when that growling got to them.

Jenny turned her head slightly to where Angel had been when the torched blew out, "Angel, do you know what's following us?"

"Guardian, it's a guardian of the labyrinth." He mumbled deep in thought.

"Guardian?" She whispered as realization began to dawn on her. If she was remembered her Greek mythology... 

"No." she groaned and further added insult to injury by adding, "And what exactly is a guardian of the labyrinth?"

"Come, come now Jenny. Didn't you learn anything in your Greek Mythology class? What usually resides in labyrinth?" Julian flippantly put in moving next to her. Even with most of his shadow powers gone he seemed to be able to see fine in the darkness.

"You are so impossible." Jenny declared and shoved at the air in front of her. She grinned triumphantly when her hand contacted with denim.

"Will you two shut up." Angel huffed as he came to stand with the duo. "In case you've forgotten we have some business to attend to right now, as in minotaur business." If Jenny didn't know any better she would have thought that there was a twinge of jealousy in that bossy voice, but it couldn't be. Could it?

"I vote that we get the hell out of here. This minotaur thing hasn't gotten here yet so let's move." Julian said obviously resenting the fact that he had been reprimanded by Angel. 

Jenny took her back pack off her shoulder and pulled out an industrial sized flashlight. "I second that vote." She said draping the backpack over her holder and turning the light on. The labyrinth was immediately illuminated in a bright light that seemed to pierce the darkness surrounding them.

"You had that thing the whole time?" Angel asked incredulously as Jenny began to walk..

She shrugged remaining silent.

"I forgot I had it. So sue me." she resorted sometime later.

Julian fell into step behind her and held out his hand, "Maybe I should take the backpack for a while before you forget that you have something else."

"Oh fine," she said removing the backpack from her shoulder and tossing it to him. "But I'm keeping the flashlight." 

Both Angel and Julian sighed shaking their heads. This was never going to end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Okay, I am still in the middle of a massive WRITER'S BLOCK with this story, if any body can give me any Ideas I will be eternally grateful. Also I am looking for a**_ beta reader_**, any body or bodies want the job contact me at Jackiegirl5485@yahoo.com

On with the questions. What else is Jenny hiding in that backpack? All this and more in the next chapter of Desires Revealed...

Don't forget to Review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*@~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimers: Firstly, I do not own Jenny, Julian, the shadow men or any other characters that my pop in to the storyline. But I DO own Angel if that's any consolation.

****

Author's Notes: Give a shout out to my new Beta, Dawn. She really helped me make this chapter come alive. *_~ Thanks Dawn!

**__**

Desires Revealed: Chapter XIII

Some hours later the trio stopped again. This was partly because Jenny was tired and partly due to the fact they were still going in circles. They were _really _starting to get sick of this nightmare. And more importantly they were all starting to get sick of one another. 

"Damn I wish this nightmare would be done with!" She muttered under her breath. 

"I think we all agree on that front, love." Angel told her, while he checked the walls for more "surprises." Julian suddenly reached down and took the flashlight from her.

"Hey!"

"I want to check something..." He announced distractedly before walking further into the maze. 

"What is it? Have you found something?"

"I don't know; I might have. Wait a minute..." Julian replied staring into the darkness.

"We see you have been aware of our presence." 

The unearthly beautiful voice abruptly broke the silence causing Jenny to jump and Angel to raise an eyebrow slightly.

"I'd have to be a fool not to be aware of your presence." Julian said with a smirk.

"Why didn't you notice them too, Angel?" Jenny whispered turning towards him.

He leaned against the brick wall before replying, "Who says I _didn't _notice them?"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she hissed, angry at being kept in the dark (literally) about something this important.

"Because I didn't think it was important."

"You didn't think it was imp..." She sputtered and then broke off quickly when she noticed Julian glaring at them. 

"What!?" She and Angel demanded in unison.

"In case you two haven't noticed I'm kind of _busy _here?" He cleared his throat before continuing in a yell. "So shut up!"

Jenny would have protested but the look he was giving her shut her up. She glanced Angel's way and smirked when she saw him glowering at Julian. She rolled her eyes. Yeah it was official they were all acting like children. 

Right about then she decided she didn't care. Could you blame her? She was here with two extremely hot guys and up until now she hadn't had any naughty thoughts pop into her head. She figured she was entitled to at least **one **whipped cream filled fantasy before all was said and done but now was not the time. 

She sighed and with some effort she stopped daydreaming and turned back to Julian and the disembodied voice. After a moment she found that the voice was a familiar one. With a shiver Jenny knew which shadow man it belonged to and she hoped that he didn't feel like materializing any time soon. She shuddered as her mind flashed to blood colored eyes and crocodilian rough skin. She figured she should be listening to the conversation instead of torturing herself so she tuned in.

"…give into us. We will have what we want in the end, and we will **not** be as generous when this game is lost."

"Fuck you! When this game ends it will be because **we **won." Angel roared going to stand beside Julian.

A pair of blood red eyes appeared in front of both Julian and Angel. The soulless scarlet eyes gazed past the two boys and stared at Jenny with a look of pure hunger.

"You will all be ours to enjoy but this one...no. She will be mine alone. I will enjoy this little one for millennia to come."

Jenny stood frozen with her eyes wide. She was too unnerved to even notice the fact that this time the one with the blood red eyes had referred to himself in the first person. She just wanted to dart somewhere and hide. Julian moved to the side blocking the shadow man's view of her. She let out a sigh of relief. She'd have to thank him for that later. Jenny shook her head clearing it. This little testosterone battle wasn't getting them anywhere. It was up to her. She squared her shoulders and approached the shadow man. 

"Since you're so positive that we are going to lose this game you wouldn't object to humoring us now, would you? Tell us how to get out of this maze or at least give us a hint."

A mouth appeared just below the eyes and a hand snaked out of the darkness. It beckoned to Jenny.

"Everything has a price. A hint for a touch. We will _humor _you but everything has a price and this is ours."

Both Angel and Julian turned sharply towards her. By the looks on their faces she could tell that they were ready to tell the shadow man where to shove it but Jenny stopped them. She had to do this. If she didn't they could be wandering around this labyrinth for days, week...months. 

Jenny clenched her jaw and spoke before either Julian or Angel could.

"Fine. A hint for a touch."

She shivered when a ravenous leer entered its eyes. She gave both Angel and Julian a sidelong look warning them to stay back. Jenny moved forward slowly until she stood in front of the abyss. She stood there until a rough hand grabbed her arm with another grabbing her around the waist. Jenny wanted to back away as the rest of his body materialized out of the void a wolfish look gracing his grotesque features. She was speechless.

Julian stepped forward. His beautiful face was contorted into an _expression filled with disgust. 

"This was not in the bargain! Let her go before I make you release her!"

The other shadow man grinned and started pulling Jenny into the darkness. With quicksilver reflexes Julian reached for her but no matter how quick he was now his new human self couldn't reach her in time. There wasn't even time for her to scream.

****

"_Jenny_!" He shouted into the darkness. Julian turned on Angel who stood there with a look of pure shock on his face. "Why didn't you grab her? You still have you shadow man status!" Julian sneered advancing on Angel. 

Angel wisely backed away from the look in Julian's eyes. He held his hands in front of himself in a defensive gesture.

"Chill man, I didn't think -- shit this is bad! This is real bad! I didn't expect them to just take her like that. What happened to that whole fair game thing? That wasn't fucking **fair**! They just **took **her!"

"Well if you haven't noticed _we're _the prey and shadow men don't play fair when it comes to prey." He cocked his head and considered Angel with a suspicious glare. "You're still one of them and you didn't know any of this?"

There was no mistaking the look of anger that bloomed in Angel's eyes.

"In case you forgot I wasn't exactly brought into existence in the traditional shadow man way." Angel spat running his hand through his hair.

"Point taken."

Julian bent down suddenly. 

"Help me look for any clue they might have left behind."

Angel mimicked the posture as Julian moved away focusing the flashlight he still held on a portion of the floor, searching. Angel made sure that Julian couldn't see him and a small white piece of paper made out of papyrus suddenly materialized. Written on it were 10 words, "_He who enters must face the wrath of the Guardian_". He grinned as he balled up the paper and thrust it into the abyss a few inches away. He abruptly climbed to him feet wiping the arrogant grin from his face.

"I think I found something! Over here!" He reached for the paper as Julian approached.

"You have? What is it?" He asked taking the paper that Angel handed him. He unwrinkled it and read the note.

"Hmm..." Julian said putting the paper close to his face, sniffing it.

Angel waited.

"This smells like papyrus. The Egyptians used this in the time of the pharaohs." He stated. "'He who enters must face the wrath of the Guardian." Julian mumbled to himself and then it hit him.

"We have to find the Minotaur's Lair. That's where Jenny will be!" Julian declared more to himself them Angel. 

"Are you sure?" Angel said trying to keep a straight face.

"Positive." Julian told him. "Now we just have to find it. If we find this Lair we find Jenny." 

He began to walk and Angel followed, a haughty sneer marring his perfect features. 

__

Everything was going according to plan. 

---------------------------------------

So what'd you all think of this chapter? R&R greatly appreciated! I'm all ears! !_!

The next chapter will be out next Saturday. I'm still kind of busy but I feel terrible not being about to update my fics. I know how _I _get when the fics I like to read aren't updated.


	15. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimers: Firstly, I do not own Jenny, Julian, the shadow men or any other characters that my pop in to the storyline. But I DO own Angel if that's any consolation.

****

Author's Notes: WARNING plot shocker ahead. Hope y'all enjoy!

****

Desires Revealed: Chapter XIV

Julian's frantic roar was the last thing Jenny heard before she was dragged away. 

__

This was bad, really bad.   
  
"You will be mine little one." The Crocodile Shadow Man said while lightly running its rough fingers down the length of her arm. Jenny wanted to kick, scream, do anything to make this torture stop but she didn't think it was in her best interest. 

She bit back a shudder as the fingers moved to her collarbone. This whole touching thing had her freaked. This was worse than when she had first realized that the shadow world existed. Something was really off here. A thought was gnawing at her from deep within her subconscious but she wasn't sure what it was. It had been bothering her since they had first seen this particular shadow man in the labyrinth. Jenny thought back but all she could focus on was her great fear. It became worse when the Crocodile Shadow Man picked her up in his arms and started to carry her.

Jenny had to force herself not to cry or scream. She decided to try and bring forth the nagging thought as a way to hold on to her sanity. Thinking back to the Crocodile Man's appearance she mulled over the details. He hadn't said much but…she gasped as remembrance filled her. She felt stupid for not noticing it sooner. The reason that this encounter was drastically different from the others (aside from the obvious) was because it had referred to itself in the first person. 

Oh great now I've got another whack-job shadow man obsessing over me, she thought with a grimace. Not that Julian was a total nutcase, she assured herself. He did have some redeeming qualities--like his eyes. And of course his hands, they were so soft. What about his lips? Oooh, they were...

Jenny snapped back to attention. Now that she had gotten a hold of this thought she hated the prospect of being somewhere with the Crocodile. She had already done the "be mine" thing with Julian and she didn't want to go through with it again. 

She became all too aware of how effortlessly she was carried through the endless corridors, destination unknown. Damn, how'd she always manage to get into these situations?! Jenny felt the rough hands unwrap from around her waist and unceremoniously drop her to the ground. She started to panic as she made her way to her feet. She could feel her heart beating against her rib cage. Jenny wouldn't have been surprised it if pounded right out of her chest. That would be an easy death compared to the one that awaited her, she was sure.   
  
She was ushered into a murky chamber. Jenny seriously debated making a run for it but thought better of it. It was completely useless to run. There was no place she could hide—not from any of them. They stopped in what Jenny supposed was the middle of the chamber; the room was completely bathed in light from torches hung on the walls. She surveyed the room. It was unlike any chamber that they had passed before. There was actually a bed in there as well as a few pieces of scattered furniture.

Wait. A bed?!

  
"What are you gonna with me?" Jenny asked warily. She cursed the breathlessness of her voice. If she was going to be a prize like her grandfather and the rest of the victims she'd at least go with some dignity.  
  
She shrank back when he -- the only way she could get through this nightmare was if she made him see more human -- reached out towards her. He held a finger under her chin and forced her head up. Crimson eyes gazed back at her. This was definitely not right!

  
The skin to skin contact made her want to gag. His finger was coarse against her chin. She forced herself to meet his gaze, terrified of what she would see reflected there.  
  
"Be calm little one. You will not be harmed." 

The shadow man's voice was filled with what could only be described as sorrow. But that was impossible, right?  
  
Jenny raised an eyebrow. 

"You really expect me to believe that?"

He barked a short sound that Jenny imagined was his version of a laugh although there was no humor within the tone.  
  
"Granted there is no reason to believe what I say, but as long as you stay here you will not be harmed."  
  
"You want to keep me safe from the other shadow men?" She asked incredulously. This was really starting to confuse her although if he was going to turn all stalker on her she figured it might make sense to want her away from everyone else.  
  
"The others are of no concern." He sighed dropping his hand.  
  
"Then who exactly do you think is going to harm me?"  
  
"The one you call Angel."

--------------------------------------------

So what'd you all think of this chapter? R&R greatly appreciated! 


	16. Revelations

Title: Desires Revealed (Part 7/?) 

Author: Erilo 

Email: Ladyhellcat666@aol.com

Rating: 15 

Based on: FG 

Spoilers: FG

Disclaimers: Forbidden Games Trilogy along with Julian, Jenny, the Shadow Men and any other characters from the books mentioned belong to L. J. Smith. Angel belongs to me.

Summary: Since the game's end all Jenny wants is Julian back. But is she willing to play a game of the Shadow Men's choice to do that? 

Desires Revealed (Part 7/?) [Chapter 15]

__

"You want to keep me safe from the other shadow men?" She asked incredulously. This was really starting to confuse her although if he was going to turn all stalker on her she figured it might make sense to want her away from everyone else.

"The others are of no concern." He sighed dropping his hand.

"Then who exactly do you think is going to harm me?"

"The one you call Angel."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jenny was dumbstruck to say the least. Angel, he was the one behind all of this? It couldn't be. Could it? Angel was a little off for sure, but he had done nothing but help her since she carved him into being. Granted Julian had pretty much mistrusted Angel from the beginning. That didn't hold much stock though, Julian mistrusted any guy that got with in two feet of her; her cousin, Zachary included.

"Why should I believe anything, you have to say?" She asked him eying the bed pointedly.

"The shadow realm is a venomous and baleful place, little one, and their are many of my kind that would wish to drag you out into that darkness and ripe you limb from limb. The only protection you have against this is what we have given." So he was back to the 'we' again. That calmed her down at least a little.

The mental picture **that** conjured up was enough to make Jenny revolted. It was the truth, even as he spoke she found the trueness in his words. But somehow that did little to comfort her.

Jenny nodded slowly, "Fair enough." She added irately, "but considering the circumstances of my abduction, I'm still wondering just what is going on here?"

"Fine, we will explain," The Crocodilian Shadow Man began, "we created the young one."

__

The young one? Angel? They created Angel? But how could that be? Jenny had so many questions that needed answers but he was already going on. She'd just have to listen and wait for the answers.

"After our pray was stolen from us, we wanted amends, we wanted you." He turned crimson colored eyes her way, waiting, for what she didn't know. "You freed the old man, and the two boys, and then the betrayer gave an unworthy replacement for your soul. So your 'Angel' was carved into existence and made to do our will. He was to go to

Midgard and bring you back to the Shadow World for your crimes."

"_Crimes!_" Jenny shouted incredulously, unable to hold in her anger a second longer, "You took my grandfather and imprisoned his soul into an amusement park novelty, depraved bastards?" No to mention what became of P.C. and Slug. That had been too horrible to comprehend. No matter what any of them had done, no one deserved to have their souls and bodies tampered with for all eternity.

"Depraved? We are nothing more than a force of human nature, a product of man's desire to cause mayhem. We are as cruel and ruthless as Nature itself. Man, trying to achieve omnipotence created the first of our kind. So you see it was man that made us what we are." It was odd the way he said it. It was said with great dispassion as if it were fact and nothing else. Which in reality it was, though Jenny found this bit of knowledge to disturbing to dwell upon for to long. 

Jenny stood rooted where she was, appalled. She could believe that, Julian had told her as much at the Shadow Park's tunnel of Love and Despair. Jenny heard the truth in his words she'd witnessed it time and time again. And her grandfather had been the one to open Pandora's box. She loved him, he was her grandfather how could she not? But this was all his doing. Every person that was captured by the Shadow Men, Julian falling for her, the countless lives that were needlessly extinguished all so he satisfy his curiosity.

She turned away mouth pressed into a thin line, "So let me guess, the plan was to make me believe that I had actually created him so that I would trust him enough to let him lead me to my own annihilation?" She scoffed steering the subject back to the matter at hand.

The Shadow Man nodded shortly brow furrowed, an extremely 'human' action, "Yes, however when you arrived, he became defiant. We commanded him to bring you to us, that is all, no game was originally planned, and the betrayer was not meant to be brought back into being."

Jenny gave a slight snort, but wisely chose to keep quiet. So far, he wasn't saying anything that would bring about her wanting to take their side.

He regarded her with narrowed scarlet eyes, a sneer forming on his grotesque features, "He wishes to destroy us and take our place. He somehow utilized you to oppose our control over him." He snarled voice turning from distant ice chimes into a endless hoarfrost cavern. It could be heard echoing through the spacious chamber.

"You do not seem nearly as naive as others that come here." A pause. "What bargain did **you** make with him?" He demanded when Jenny made no move to answer.

"I never made..." She trailed off realizing the lie forming on the tip of her tongue.

__

Oh God, a bargain, she mused panic rising in her belly.

__

//Jenny eyed him suspiciously, "and what do you get out of the bargain?"

Angel stared at her innocently one perfect eyebrow arched, "All I want is my freedom, and of course to stay here in Midgard."//

Angel had used her to get a free pass back to her world. He had asked her and she had been stupid enough to agree.

__

//If she let him stay on earth what kind of havoc would he inflict? His eyes seemed to reflect a horror worse then death. She knew that if she let him remain he'd be worse then the other Shadow Men, he'd have no boundaries, no limits. What it really came down to was, was Julian really that important to her that she'd be willing to unleash Angel on this world?

Jenny hesitated for only a fraction of a second. "Fine, you have a deal. I get Julian and you get to stay here."//

If he made it back to earth it would be because of her. 

Jenny deflated, she was exactly like everyone else, she was apart of the human Nature the Shadow man mentioned. She had willingly insured the Earth's demise, humanities suffering, all so she could get Julian back.

She took a deep breath, moving to sit in a nearby chair. This was enough to blow her mind. She thought back to the girl that had come to the Shadow World with a mission in mind and the girl that now sat before one of Julian's ancestors. To her they seemed like two completely different people. She'd gone from one extreme to the next. 

The Jenny that she had been as a teenager was just to naive, she knew nothing about the nature of the world. 

The Jenny that had come here was no better. She was rash and devil-may-care. That Jenny had helped her to cope with all the wrong and evil in the world. 

Now she didn't know who she was anymore. She couldn't go back to the Jenny that had caught Julian's attention so long ago, she'd seen too many travesties in her time to do that. But her other self was off limits too. Jenny would just have to live in the here and now and somewhere along the way she'd find herself. And to do that she needed to correct her mistakes. She had to get rid of Angel.

She glanced up and crimson eyes met emerald, "Fine, I bargained my world for Julian." 

She paused momentarily. 

"Though you probably already know that bit of information." She stated coolly, biting back a reply when amusement flickered in the creature's eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"We seek his destruction." Came his reply.

She knew that was coming, so when it did she wasn't surprised by it at all.

She nodded, "Fine, but how exactly am I supposed to do this."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than a light began to grow from the out stretched palms of the Shadow Man. In the light a runestave appeared. It was _the_ runstave, the one that Julian's name had been carved upon. When the glowing died down he snatched it from the air and handed it to her. What Jenny now held in her hands was the stave of life.

"Why give this to me? I could just use it to kill all of you." She asked head slightly tilted to the side, face masked in confusion. It held some irony that their lives--existences would now be in the hands of a human.

"We will come to an agreement. We posses the betrayer's stave of life_. _When you have written 'Angel' out of existence we will give you his runestave for the return of this one." Pause. "But if we were somehow carved out ourselves you will have no hope of having the betrayer brought back to you."

Jenny looked down inspecting the stave of life. The Shadow Man was being truthful; the place where Julian's name was suppose to be was baron.

"Just remember that it works both ways. If I kill Angel and Julian drops dead, you can kiss your existence goodbye!" 

"Agreed." He nodded in agreement, "you will need some of his blood to do this and this," he handed her a knife made of bone but it glistened like ice. 

Jenny suppressed a shiver as she took the knife offered to her. This was the same knife that was used to cut out Julian's name.

"Once you have acquired some of his blood trace this rune," He pointed to a symbol that she wasn't familiar with. "And speak his cipher's name, Mannaz. Then carve the rune from the stave."

That wasn't **too** hard. She just had to find a way to get some of his blood. 

"Where am I supposed to put these until I use them?"

The Shadow Man came closer and placed his hand over the hand that held the stave of life and the blade. It wall Jenny could do not to wretch her hand from his grasp. But she stilled the nausea in her stomach and waited.

A light, similar to the one that the stave had appeared in emanated from his leathery palm.

The knife and the runestave seemed to shrink in on themselves until they disappeared all together.

He removed his hand and stepped back. 

Jenny looked from her now empty palm to him growing bewilderment on her face. "Where'd they go?"

"When you need them, the knife and the stave will appear." He said by way of answer. Jenny figured that was all the answer she was ever going to get. 

She slowly rose to her feet giving her palm on last fleeting glance before letting her arm fall to her side. 

"If we don't have anything else to discuss, how do I get out of here and back to Julian and Angel?"

He motioned to the door, which swung open so suddenly it caused Jenny to jump. "Through that door and down the corridor you will find them."

Jenny turned towards the door and began walking. At the door she turned back, for what she wasn't sure but the Shadow Man was gone. 

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Thankfully the corridor was softly lit with torches that seemed to guide the way. She didn't know what she would have done if she would have had to navigate these corridors in the dark, when she'd lost her flashlight sometime ago.

Jenny began walking down the corridor, hoping that she'd find Julian before Angel got any bright ideas.


End file.
